1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal displaying an instant message and a control method of the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A mobile terminal is a portable electronic device that has at least one of voice and video call function, information input/output function, and data storage function.
In line with the diversification of functions, mobile terminals have been manufactured in the form of multimedia players that have complex functions including capturing images or videos, playing music or video files, games, broadcast reception, and Internet connection.
New, various attempts have been made by hardware or software to implement the complex functions of these multimedia players.
In order to support and increase the functions of mobile terminals, the improvement of the structural and or software aspect of terminals may be considered.
When a user tries to re-use an object such as an image or a video that is included in an instant message exchanged in the past by using a mobile terminal, the user feels uncomfortable finding the object because part including the object is not separately displayed.